ShellCore Command: Episode 2: Infection
Shellcore Command: Episode 2: Infection Warning: This page may contain spoilers. TO PLAY EPISODE 2 BETA GO HERE Shellcore Command: Episode 2, currently in beta stage, is the next installment in the Shellcore series. It takes the improvements from Skirmish, adds some more of its own as well as a few new concepts, and gives the thing a pretty good plot. You finally make it to the capital platforms, but, suprise, turns out you're getting infected yourself! Gameplay EP 2 is actually EP1 plus the new areas and missions of EP 2. All of it follows the new rules. The game plays a bit like Skirmish, but better. Some new units were added, first off. The number of tanks was doubled from 3 to 6, with the addition of the fast Speeder Tank, the slightly slower and heavier Bullet Tank, and the anti- air station Rocket Tank. A new and very useful drone was added, the Worker Drone, which automatically picks up Shellcore parts and 'shards' (more on those later). There are also new parts. The most notable is Stealth, which, well, cloaks you for a short time. There's also the Gun, an anti-tank weapon; the Statis Field, an interesting ability which freezes nearby enemies but which isn't used much, if the community forums are anything to go by; and the Area Restore, which heals you and your allies (both Shell and Core). There's also one new station: Heavy Defense. Which is basically a Missile-shooting ground station. Sadly, it's only really used twice, first when going from the start, Haven 4, to the Capital Platforms, and then on the way to a certain spoilered location. Both times, they are quite easy to avoid. Otherwise, it just sits around in the core of said locations, never being used (unless you try to invade a infected sector with those defenses and are too weak or lazy to take them out). There are a lot of new enemy Shellcores,some of which have randomized abilities on them. The new Battlezones have a couple of new things. In one, the enemy has a whole bunch of carriers between you and their main ground base, with endless swarms of weak drones meant to take out your outposts and main base. In another, the enemy has TWO commanders. Luckily, you have an NPC commander on your side. Speaking of Battlezones, power units (from extractors/outposts and destroyed enemies) are now 20 power instead of 25. EP 2 also introduces Shards and core upgrades. See, like Skirmish, you have a part limit. But you can increase it with core upgrades. which you can buy from core upgraders. That is, to a point. You can upgrade your Core to a higher level (size-M and then Size-L) to allow for more, and, presumably, to make it tougher and more powerful. However, that requires no t only money, but Shards. Shards are these little blue fragments that you can obtain by destroying 'power clusters' (which look similar to the things that generate power), found south of the Capital, and taking the fragments back to a yard. These things currently have no other purpose, though. Graphics Same as Skirmish. Audio Still same as Skirmish. Category:Help